1. Field
The embodiments relate to compositions, such as halocarbon compositions, for uses such as fire extinguishing or refrigeration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Halocarbons may be useful components of fire extinguishing compositions. Typical halocarbons commercialized as fire extinguishing agents include halons, hydrochlorofluorocarbons, hydrofluorocarbons and perfluoroketones. Due to global warming and ozone depletion concerns, a new class of halocarbons have been determined to be effective fire extinguishing agents and provide a smaller environmental footprint than currently used agents. This new class consists of halogentated alkenes containing bromine and fluorine, and optionally hydrogen.